En toute proximité
by Ablusteryday
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Close Quarters" de Mariagoner. Jo et Laurie, pris au piège dans un garde-manger...une discussion s'impose.
1. Chapter 1

**En toute proximité**

_Traduction de la fic de la très talentueuse **mariagoner**, que vous pouvez lire dans sa version originale dans la section 'anglais' ! _

_A l'origine il s'agit d'un one-shot, mais pour des raisons pratiques, je le posterai en plusieurs chapitres._

_Je n'invente donc rien, les personnages appartiennent à Louisa May Alcott, et l'histoire à mariagoner que je remercie pour sa gentillesse et ses encouragements !_

**Résumé : Prenez Jo et Laurie. Enfermez-les dans un garde-manger aux dimensions exigües. La situation ne peut rien donner de bon, à ce moment de leur histoire**.

**_Chapitre 1: Prélude_**

Quand elle y repenserait, plus tard, bien plus tard, Jo se souviendrait que tout était parti d'une forte envie de sorbet au citron, par une chaude soirée d'été.

Avant de décider que Laurie, _bien évidemment_, était le seul et unique responsable. Après tout, sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais découvert les délices du sorbet au citron, qu'elle avait pour la première fois partagé avec un jeune homme timide, à l'air un peu étrange, rencontré lors d'une fête horriblement guindée, en cette soirée qui devait changer leur existence.

En outre, sans Laurie et ses tours de malice, Jo n'aurait pas soupiré de nostalgie en cette journée bien trop moite lorsque Laurie était venu la trouver dans la grenier, l'aidant pendant quarante longues minutes à retravailler le deuxième acte alambiqué de sa nouvelle histoire avant de sourire en coin et de lui révéler qu'ils venaient de recevoir livraison d'une gourmandise très spéciale, parfum citron, n'attendant qu'elle, dans le garde-manger étroit et si frais des Laurence.

_Tout naturellement_, sans Laurie et ses provocations, Jo ne se serait jamais aventurée jusqu'au dit garde-manger simplement vêtue d'une fine robe d'été, se cognant contre les parois de l'espace aux dimensions réduites, tout en tentant de se dérober, tant bien que mal, de l'étreinte espiègle d'un Laurie taquin se jetant sur elle avec cette même intensité tenace qu'il lui réservait depuis quelques temps et qui la terrifiait.

Et _évidemment,_ sans son coude bien trop large qui cogna violement contre la porte, avant que sa chemise ne s'accroche à la poignée rouillée et qu'il ne trébuche (s'étalant au passage de tout son long, et non sans lui faire mal, sur elle) ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés dans cette situation que décidemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu plaisante.

La pièce était froide. La pièce était petite. La pièce était tout l'opposé de fraiche. L'espace y était plus que réduit, à peine suffisant pour leurs deux silhouettes élancées avant que Laurie ne tombe, obligeant Jo à se coller contre le mur pour ne laisser aucune partie décente de son corps à elle frôler une partie indécente de son corps à lui, alors même que Laurie ne penchait vers elle sans la moindre pudeur pour murmurer quelque chose au creux de son oreille rougie par la gène.

En résumé, toutes les considérations de propriétés entre un jeune homme non marié et une jeune femme destinée à finir vieille fille étaient bel et bien franchies dans cette pièce. Et, ainsi, la pièce ne devint pas plus confortable lorsque le jeune homme, par accident, se retrouva repoussé par le poids inattendu de la porte, se cognant au passage contre la jeune femme en la prenant pas surprise, les piégeant tous deux dans une pièce froide, trop petite, tout l'opposé de fraiche …. Pour dieu seul sait combien d'heures.

_A cet instant, Jo comprit que ce n'était pas toujours la chaleur étouffante qui caractérisait l'Enfer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice:** et voici le deuxieme chapitre... je ne sais pas si il y a des lecteurs et lectrices qui trainent par ici, mais si c'est le cas, à vot'bon coeur m'sieurs dames, une ptite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

**Chapitre 2**

« Je vous en supplie… » soupira t'elle, le visage de Laurie à une distance périlleuse du sien, lui donnant une vue sur son menton plus détaillée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, «dites moi que le claquement de la porte ne veut pas dire ce que je crois que cela veut dire… »

« Euh.. » commença Laurie, les yeux grands ouverts tandis que sa pomme d'Adam s'agitait frénétiquement.

« C'est-à-dire que…. Ne sommes-nous pas censés retenir de la Catéchèse qu'on ne doit jamais mentir ? Le pasteur semble penser que le mensonge est la voie la plus directe vers l'Enfer. »

Si Jo ne s'était pas trouvée si près de lui, elle aurait été tentée de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied. Mais, vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et leur position, elle préféra fermer les yeux avant de demander, sans parvenir à masquer totalement la note de panique dans sa voix.

« Est-ce qu'on est _vraiment_ pris au piège ici ? »

Laurie ne répondit que par un grognement qui raisonna en Jo, étant donné la proximité de leurs deux corps, pressés l'un contre l'autre dans la pièce minuscule, que Jo avait mentalement surnommé 'l'Antichambre de Belzébuth'.

« Eh bien… tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par 'pris au piège', Jo. »

Elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard glacial, ses yeux se fixant sur les narines de son compagnon, lui en laissant voir l'intérieur dans les moindres détails, à son grand désarroi. C'était là un aspect de Laurie qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre.

« Vous voulez ma définition de « pris au piège ? C'est être enfermée dans un espace frigorifé et bien trop petit avec un enquiquineur certifié. Cela correspond-il à votre définition, Laurie ? »

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui sourire, et les papillons qui s'élevèrent puis s'éparpillèrent dans l'estomac de Jo à cette action ne pouvaient résulter que d'un immense sentiment de colère chez la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai rien contre la présente compagnie, pour ma part. »

Jo laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, avant de se persuader que si elle le tuait dès maintenant, il trouverait encore le moyen de se montrer pénible.

« Et bien appréciez la compagnie si vous le voulez, mais sachez qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout la votre en ce moment, alors évitez de prendre un peu trop de libertés ! Et puis combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre pour que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir d'ici ! »

A ces mots, l'air narquois et ravi de Laurie laissa place sur le visage du jeune homme à l'inquiétude, un changement loin d'être plaisant songea Jo, surtout qu'ils étaient toujours coincés l'un contre l'autre, sans même la place pour s'assoir .

« Si je vous répond que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, allez vous devenir violente ? »

« _Très_ violente » lui assura Jo du tac au tac.

« Alors je vais devoir me préparer au pire » marmonna Laurie tandis que Jo tambourinait sans résultats à la porte, démontrant par là à quel point elle était énervée contre lui, et non pas à quel point elle craignait de passer dieu seul sait combien de temps seule avec lui, enfermés dans un espace si réduit, d'où elle ne pourrait pas fuir son regard perçant, ou ses sourires hésitants, ses mains caressantes qui semblaient toujours s'attarder sur elle pour repousser une mèche de cheveux, ou replacer son châle sur ses épaules ou…

Oh, non pas que Jo passe tout son temps à songer à Laurie, à ses mains ou ses sourires de toute manière ! Tout ceci n'était au contraire que problèmes qu'elle passait tout son temps à ignorer, ou plutôt, au delà de les ignorer, à les nier purement et simplement.

Sans se soucier des tourments intérieurs de sa compagne, dont il était au cœur même, le jeune homme continua, comme si voir son amie s'acharner de ses poings sur une porte faisait partir de leur routine :

« De toutes façons, et même si vous devez être violente, la situation n'est pas si terrible que ça ? Je veux dire… » continua-t-il malgré le regard meurtrier que lui jeta Jo, «... au moins, nous avons tout le temps pour parler, vous et moi, sans craindre d'être interrompus, et il est grand temps que je vous dise… »

Si le ton du jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore alarmée jusqu'à présent, Jo était maintenant pétrifiée.

« Que je vous dise… » continua-t'il, ses mains se dirigeant doucement vers les joues de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur la rondeur délicieuse de l'une d'elle, « quelque chose que je brule d'envie de vous dire depuis si longtemps, Jo , trop longtemps. »


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur/traducteur: voici déjà le 3e chapitre, et j'aime toujours autant traduire les mots de Mariagoner!

Mais par contre, si quelqu'un lis cette histoire, une petite review dites voir?? Pour la route?? Ca réchaufferait mon petit coeur! lol

**Chapitre 3**

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse retenir son geste, Jo ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Laurie, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il avait toujours eu un talent certain pour la provocation et les grandes annonces, et adorait provoquer la surprise chez les gens bien plus souvent que nécessaire, selon Jo.

Il ne pouvait pas être sur le point de… Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'il veuille lui… Si on y regardait bien, avec toutes les différences irréconciliables entre eux et…. Certainement, Laurie lui-même, malgré son entêtement légendaire, avait depuis longtemps compris qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, leurs milieux sociaux respectifs…

Toutes considérations de leurs différences de niveau sur l'échelle sociale s'envolèrent toutefois très vite lorsque Laurie baissa doucement, patiemment, la tête vers elle, frôlant de ses lèvres le lobe de son oreille, si près que la jeune femme pouvait sentir les boucles échappées de son chignon se soulever à la moindre inspiration de son compagnon, qui, pour autant, évitait soigneusement de la toucher réellement.

Distraitement, Jo nota qu'il arrivait toujours à la toucher, ou plutôt à ne pas la toucher, de cette manière, ces derniers temps. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrive à ne plus y prêter tant d'attention !

Elle y songerait dès qu'elle aurait finit de briser tous ses espoirs, ici et maintenant.

Jo avait à peine fermé les yeux, anxieuse des mots que Laurie allait bien pouvoir lui dire, et qu'elle savait être au bord de ses lèvres depuis si longtemps quand celui-ci laissa échapper un rire à son oreille. Et quand, enfin, il se décida à parler, les mots furent tels qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sous le choc, relevant son visage pour lui faire face, sa bouche à elle frôlant sa bouche à lui tant ils étaient proches, prisonniers d'un minuscule espace.

« Je me demandais », Laurie commença, un sourire doux et tellement sincère illuminant son visage, « si vous voudriez bien accorder votre bénédiction à mon projet de voyage en Europe, à la poursuite de mes rêves d'artiste. »

Sous le choc, Jo tenta de reculer un peu trop brutalement. Son dos cogna contre le mur glacé du garde-manger, la propulsant instantanément à nouveau dans les bras de Laurie, effaçant la maigre distance qu'elle avait essayé de maintenir entre leurs deux corps tandis que le jeune homme s'était précipité vers elle pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. Elle dut pratiquement arracher sa tète à l'épaule de Laurie avant de pouvoir lui répondre, bien trop consciente de son corps contre le sien, intimement pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais trop impatiente de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer pour pouvoir y prêter trop d'attention.

« Comment ? » s'écria-t-elle, avant de se reprendre, essayant de paraitre moins désespérée, « Je veux dire…. Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas heureuse pour vous mais… qu'est ce que vous voulez dire exactement ? »

Quand, enfin, après une longue hésitation, Laurie se décida à répondre, il semblait manquer de souffle, et Jo se répéta encore et encore que c'était seulement parce qu'elle venait de le faire trébucher, quoi d'autre ?

« Je… je ne veux rien dire d'autre que ce que je viens de vous dire, Jo. Vous savez depuis combien de temps Grand Père parle de m'amener parcourir l'Europe à la fin de ce semestre, lorsque j'aurai mon diplôme. »

Timidement, Jo tenta de formuler une réponse : « Oh bien sur Teddy que je le sais, vous m'en avez souvent rabattu les oreilles et je vous comprends ! Oh… si seulement je pouvais vous…. »

Vous accompagner. Ce qui était une idée totalement ridicule ! Oui, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde depuis des années, mais il restait malgré tout un jeune homme, et elle, une jeune femme et, vu les regards qu'il lui jetait depuis un certain temps du bout de ses longs cils, il en était tout particulièrement conscient et elle-même n'arrivait pas à l'occulter. Elle ne pouvait pas plus lui demander de venir avec lui dans son périple européen qu'elle ne pouvait lui demander de l'épouser.

Et vu qu'il était hors de question, bien sur, qu'elle le lui demande, tout comme elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui fasse ce genre de demandes, elle se contenta de fermer la bouche, brusquement, regrettant d'avoir commencé une telle phrase.

Sans relever, du moins en apparence, le trouble de sa meilleure amie, le jeune homme reprit la parole, joyeusement.

« Ne vous en faites pas Jo ! Avec votre talent, il ne fait aucun doute que vous aussi aurez un jour la possibilité de voir l'Europe, même si votre vieille bique de tante ne vous y amène pas. Vous apprécierez bien plus le voyage sans elle de toutes manières ! »

L'espace d'un instant, Jo fut tentée de laisser encore une fois sa traitresse de langue lui dire de ne pas parler d'un membre de sa famille ainsi, aussi désagréable la personne en question soit-elle. Mais elle se rappela comment la dite tante laissait de plus en plus entendre qu'Amy serait une compagne idéale, et elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire ironique, « J'apprécie particulièrement votre optimiste. »

« C'est n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses qualités » répondit-il, content de lui. « Et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous m'appréciez ! »

Et alors que Jo éclata de rire, le frappant légèrement à l'épaule pour le punir de son manque de modestie évident, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne disait rien de plus que la vérité.

Apres tout, elle aimait ce trait de caractère chez Laurie qui consistait à toujours attendre le meilleur de ce que le futur pourrait leur apporter. Même quand elle était au plus bas, il réussissait toujours à lui faire reprendre espoir, en l'embarquant dans de nouvelles aventures, en lui rappelant que le monde autour d'elle ne pourrait jamais être si sinistre tant qu'il était là, près d'elle.

Et il lui avait assuré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle avait exactement le même effet sur lui. A cette pensée, Jo fut assaillie par le souhait vif et amer de ne pas le distraire ainsi, de ne pas avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, si fort, au-delà de leur amitié, d'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais qui finirirait par détruire les liens qui les unissaient.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, le remord parant ses joues d'une rougeur que Laurie ne pourrait pas manquer, elle en était sure, tout en reprenant la parole.

« L'Europe… Vous ! Parcourant L'Europe, pratiquant la musique ! Oh je ne suis pas contre bien sur, comment pourrais-je l'être ! Vous avez du talent Laurie, vraiment, et ce ne serait que pur gâchis de vous enfermer dans une banque ! »

Le sourire large et presque stupide qui se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de Laurie réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme de manière similaire, justifiant son compliment, alors qu'il était si rare qu'elle se laisse aller à le féliciter.

« Mais… » Jo se détesta de devoir continuer, de devoir pointer du doigt les failles de son plan, mais sachant qu'elle se le devait, qu'elle le lui devait. « Que va penser votre Grand-père ? Vous savez qu'il a déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour votre avenir professionnel. »


	4. Chapter 4

Une petite suite.... en espérant qu'il y ait des lecteurs dans le coin!

**Chapitre 4**

Le visage de Laurie se ferma subitement, il pâlit et un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Il avait soudain l'air beaucoup plus vieux, et Jo regretta vivement ses paroles, regretta d'être forcée de lui faire voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Elle avait depuis longtemps réalisé à quel point les relations étaient tendues entre les deux Laurence. Des relations tendues, malgré les efforts de Laurie, qui avait cédé à bon nombre des désirs de son grand père dernièrement, en allant à l'université, en étudiant les affaires, laissant de coté les disciplines artistiques qu'il affectionnait tant. Tendues au point que leurs voisines guettent, inquiètes, les coups de sang de Laurie, quittant en furie la maison de son grand père pour se refugier dans le grenier de Jo, la colère trop visible sur son visage expressif.

Et à en juger par l'expression sur son visage quand Laurie reprit la parole, il ne savait tout cela que trop bien.

« Je me doute, » commença t'il calmement, pesant chaque parole, « que le vieil homme ne va pas apprécier de m'accompagner à Paris, à Naples, pour s'apercevoir que j'ai finalement décidé de suivre le chemin scandaleux de mes parents. »

« Je… » Jo ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler, ou pour lui montrer son soutien. « Je suis désolée que les choses… »

« Ne soyez pas désolée pour moi Jo… » répondit-il, les mots presque insouciants Si Jo ne le connaissait pas si bien, et depuis si longtemps, elle n'aurait pas réalisé à quel point il lui en coutait. « Ca ne me dérange pas de souffrir pour l'Art, Jo… même si cela signifie qu'on me coupe les vivres. Mon seul regret….. »

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir sur son visage, lorsqu'il la regarda, toute la peine, le désespoir, et la tendresse immense de son regard.

Jo aurait pu croire que son cœur avait quitté sa poitrine pour venir se loger quelque part dans sa gorge.

« Si on en arrive à cette extrémité… c'est peut être une des dernières fois que l'on se voit, Jo, du moins avant que l'un d'entre nous gagnent assez bien sa vie pour voyager d'un continent à l'autre. »

Elle contempla son visage si pâle, et se figea dans ses bras l'espace d'un instant. La seule pensée d'être séparée de lui, non pas pour quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois, le temps qu'il voyage sur le vieux continent, mais des années, juste à ce qu'ils puissent s'offrir un billet l'un vers l'autre…

« Je… » commença-t-elle, essayant désespérément de ne pas lui laisser entendre la faille dans sa voix « Oh, Teddy…. Je suis sure que vous exagérez ! Votre grand père vous aime… et... vous êtes tout ce qu'il lui reste ! Il ne pourrait pas… il ne vous laisserait pas… »

Il l'arrêta, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et l'heure était si grave que Jo ne ressentit pas l'invasion de papillons habituelle en réponse à son geste si tendre, et elle ne songea même pas à le repousser.

Quand il répondit, il y avait une tristesse résolue dans ses yeux, et Jo sentit son propre cœur se serrer en le voyant si résigné à l'idée de leur prochaine séparation.

« Peut être… mais il en est tout à fait capable. C'est ce qu'il a fait à mon père, lorsqu'il est parti, alors pourquoi ne me ferait-il pas la même chose ? Saviez vous que mon grand père n'a même pas réussi à voir mon père une dernière fois, avant que lui et ma mère ne meurent en Italie ? Il a fait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais lorsqu'il est arrivé … »

Laurie ferma les yeux, et, laissant échapper un sanglot, Jo laissa sa main venir caresser la joue du jeune homme dans un geste de réconfort. La main de Laurie vint se poser sur celle de la jeune femme à son tour, et si, habituellement, elle se serait dérobée à lui, aujourd'hui, à ce moment précis, Jo soupira, doucement et se raccrocha à lui, de toutes ses forces.


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore un chapitre pour les quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette fic!_

_Un grand merci à toi **Aiedail Choupette** pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait très plaisir!_

**Chapitre 5**

Peu importe que depuis quelque temps, leur relation ait pris un nouveau tournant étrange avec cette gêne si palpable entre eux, Laurie était son ami avant tout, et Jo lui donnerait tout le soutien possible dans une situation si terrible.

« J'étais le seul encore en vie, » Laurie continua, les yeux fermés, le visage décomposé, et Jo sentit la joue du jeune homme trembler sous ses doigts cornés par l'écriture.

« Voilà à quel point le vieil homme est borné ! Assez borné pour haïr une belle fille au point d'arriver trop tard au chevet de son fils mourant ! Il peut être un homme bon, oui, mais il est aussi impitoyable que la mort elle-même. »

Jo déglutit difficilement, essayant de concilier l'image du vieillard qui était son voisin, si bon, bien que bourru, à la peinture décrite par Laurie. C'était inimaginable, mais pourtant, elle savait que Laurie ne pourrait jamais mentir sur un sujet aussi douloureux.

« Teddy… », elle fit une nouvelle tentative pour le raisonner, le consoler, et son autre main vint se poser sur son visage glacé.

« Peut être que les choses n'iront pas si loin que vous ne le craignez. Votre grand-père ne fera pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs ! Il a du tirer les conséquences de son entêtement, ne pensez vous pas ? »

Mais Laurie se contenta de sourire, hochant la tête, ses doigts s'emmêlant à ceux de Jo, sur ses joues.

« En êtes-vous si sure Jo ? Vous savez à quel point les hommes de la famille Laurence sont bornés quand ils veulent quelque chose, et sur la façon dont ils veulent l'obtenir. Il nous est très difficile de renoncer au but que nous nous sommes fixés. »

Ses pupilles prirent une couleur sombre, intense, et Jo tenta désespérément de ne pas rougir en sentant les doigts du jeune homme serrer plus fors les siens.

« Très difficile… »

Jo tenta de prendre un air aussi détaché que possible pour répondre, même si ses joues étaient brulantes sous le regard qu'il posait sur elle.

« Oh, je sais par expérience à quel point vous pouvez être têtu ! Et ça ne m'a jamais intimidé ! »

Laurie éclata de rire, il avait enfin l'air plus heureux que quelques minutes auparavant, et, encouragée par sa réaction Jo continua plus sérieusement, dégageant doucement ses doigts de ceux du jeune homme qui ne sembla pas apprécier son geste.

« Et quand comptez vous partir en Europe, dites moi ? C'est bien beau de faire des projets, mais vous avez besoin d'un plan d'action, de concret, Teddy ! Où irez-vous ? Comment arriverez-vous à vivre ? »

« Et bien, je vivrai très très difficilement, du moins au début », Laurie admit, laconique. Mais, avant que Jo ne puisse intervenir et l'assommer de nouvelles questions, il continua, très vite.

« Mais je ne me plaindrai pas de souffrir pour mon art ! Apres tout, jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans, avant que mon grand-père ne s'occupe de moi, je ne vivais pas vraiment dans le luxe. Mes parents étaient des gens formidables mais… et bien, nous ne croulions pas vraiment sous l'or et les diamants, et pourtant, nous étions parfaitement heureux. Je ferai ce qu'ils faisaient Jo ! Je parle assez bien français pour m'installer à Paris et tenter d'y gagner ma vie du mieux que je le pourrai, grâce à la musique. Je deviendrai l'apprenti de compositeurs là bas, et j'apprendrai tout ce que la trop traditionnelle Harvard n'a pas voulu m'enseigner. Je serai heureux de jouer du piano dans les saloons, et pour des réceptions privées, pour une paye décente et cela fait deux années que j'économise, pour que le jour où mon Grand-père me reniera, dégouté de la vie que je me suis choisi, je ne me retrouve pas totalement sans le sou. »

Il enserra le visage de la jeune femme, de plus en plus inquiète, entre ses larges paumes, et lui sourit paisiblement, comme si un de ses sourires pouvait suffire à apaiser les craintes de Jo.

« J'y arriverai Jo… je ne suis pas si naïf que vous le pensez quand il s'agit d'argent. »

Malheureusement pour Laurie, une telle phrase ne suffirait pas à convaincre Jo. Elle se mordit jusqu'au sang la lèvre inferieure, cherchant ses mots, essayant, pour lui, de sembler insouciante.

« Eh bien, nous verrons cela lorsque vous en serez réduit à attraper des rats pour votre déjeuner. »

Puis elle reprit, plus sérieusement :

« Et … nous ? Qu'allons-nous devenir ? Je vous dire… vous et m… ma famille ? Quand pourrez-vous nous donner de vos nouvelles ? Du moins par lettres…. »

Il fit un simple geste de la tête, et un froid glacial s'empara de la jeune femme.

« Je… je ne peux pas vous promettre quoique ce soit très chère…. »

Elle déglutit, péniblement, la gorge serrée : « Oh Dieu… Teddy… »

Tendrement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, laissant ses doigts s'égarer dans une mèche qui s'était échappée de son chignon, et il approcha ses lèvres de sa joue, murmurant à son oreille : « Je n'en ai vraiment pas la moindre idée, Jo. Si mon Grand père fait ce que je suis presque sur qu'il fera… alors nous ne pourrons pas nous voir avant très, très longtemps. Je ne pourrai pas revenir aux Etats-Unis, et vous ne pourrez pas non plus vous permettre de venir me rejoindre. Nos lettres mettront certainement un long moment à parvenir à l'autre. Il y aura tout un océan entre nous… et comment savoir le temps que cela prendra pour que nous puissions le traverser ? »

Ces mots avaient été suffisamment difficiles à entendre une première fois, mais l'entendre répéter les mêmes paroles saisit davantage et plus brutalement encore Jo au cœur. Sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, elle le regarda, et même si elle savait qu'elle était imprudente, elle ne put s'empêcher de presser ses mains tremblantes sur le torse fort et rassurant de Laurie.

« Oh… Teddy ! »


	6. Chapter 6

_Un nouveau chapitre les z'enfants.... on s'approche doucement mais surement de la fin... mais pas encore ;)_

_Bonne lecture!Et n'oubliez pas: me laisser une review c'est faire une bonne action! Alors soyez charitable! lol_

**Chapitre 6**

Vite, presque désespérément, Laurie baissa la tête avant de reprendre la parole, les mots rapides et saccadés contre l'oreille de Jo.

« Et il n'y aura pas que cela qui changera Jo… Je ne serai plus riche, peu importe ce qui arrivera, très chère. Je ne pourrai rien donner à celle qui deviendra ma femme, ni diamants, ni jolies choses. Elle ne sera jamais la reine de soirées mondaines, d'ailleurs, je ne pourrai même pas l'amener à des soirées mondaines. Il faudra probablement qu'elle travaille, elle aussi. Je doute que les musiciens aient un salaire annuel mirobolant. Et elle ne pourra pas avoir de domestiques, non, même si je l'aiderai, du mieux que je le pourrai, elle devra être économe et faire attention à toutes les dépenses. Elle ne pourra pas avoir de beaux bijoux ou de riches vêtements, elle devra se faire à l'idée d'être la femme d'un illustre inconnu. Elle devra... »

Il était en train de babiller, de babiller… Comme si… comme s'il avait honte de la position précaire dans laquelle il se trouverait bientôt. Comme s'il ne parlait pas seulement à sa meilleure et plus vieille amie, mais à la jeune femme qui pourrait, un jour devenir….

Les pensées de Jo s'arrêtèrent là, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Et elle l'arrêta également, couvrant simplement de sa main la bouche de son compagnon, tremblant à la pensée des lèvres de Laurie sous ses doigts.

Et lorsqu'il la regarda à nouveau, ses yeux avaient pris une étincelle sauvage, joyeuse, si vivante qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir reculer, se détacher, bégayer, le supplier…

N_on, Teddy, Non ! S'il vous plait, ne faites rien, ne dites rien qui gâcherait notre amitié !_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! C'était Laurie ! Laurie ! Son Laurie, celui qui était à présent prêt à tout quitter, à laisser derrière lui sa vie opulente à la poursuite d'un rêve si fragile. Son Laurie, qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle aimait tant, et qui était le seul à comprendre ses propres rêves. Son Laurie, qui se montrait plus courageux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Ce Laurie, son ami, celui qui la comprenait mieux que quiconque, la seule personne dans sa vie à voir l'art avec la même passion dévorante, le seul prêt à tout pour vivre de cette passion, comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire.

C'était Laurie… et même si elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme lui l'aimait, elle pouvait au moins le respecter assez pour lui laisser dire ce qu'il voulait tant lui avouer.

Elle le regarda, et réussit à conjurer un sourire tremblotant sur son visage :

« Que voulez vous vraiment me demander ? »

Il cligna des yeux, un peu incrédule, son visage fermé, sa respiration tournant courte sur la joue de Jo.

« Vous êtes sure que vous voulez vraiment que je sois si direct ? »

_Pour des années… _cette pensée raisonnait dans la tête de Jo alors qu'elle regardait ses mains serrer la chemise de Teddy entre ses doigts. _Il sera peut être parti pour des années…_

« Oui » affirma t'elle, parce qu'il était son ami, avant tout. « Je vous en prie, dites le moi. »

« Dans ce cas… » son torse sous les doigts de Jo se contracta. « Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, de vous demander c'est... est ce que… est ce que vous voudriez toujours épouser un homme si cet homme ne peut vous offrir tout ce qu'un mari doit vous offrir. »

Curieuse, bien malgré elle, elle risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Et que doit pouvoir offrir un mari ? »

Jamais elle n'avait vu Laurie rougir auparavant, mais il était définitivement en train de rougir comme jamais, si le rouge se propageant sur ses joues, sur son nez était une indication.

« Il doit pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de la femme qu'il aime, il doit pouvoir s'assurer de son bonheur, s'assurer qu'elle ne manque jamais de quoique ce soit ! »

Jo ne put retenir un sourire, et plaça une main sur la joue de Laurie. «

« Et qui dont vous a mis en tête quelque chose d'aussi ridicule ? »

Sous le choc, Laurie rougit de plus belle, son regard quitta Jo, et il bégaya :

« Eh bien…. Je veux dire… il me semble simplement que… »

Elle étouffa un rire contre le menton de son ami avant de relever la tête pour le regarder, les yeux brillants de tendresse.

« Est-ce que c'était le cas pour vos parents, mon ami ? »

« Et bien…. Je… les choses étaient… différentes, je… »

Elle rit de plus belle, et lui demanda :

« Et est ce le cas pour mes parents ? »

Laurie ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, et il hésita, les mots butant dans sa bouche : »

« Je… Jo… jamais je ne me permettrais d'accuser votre père de…. De… »

Elle l'arrêta de nouveau, en plaçant sa main sur ses lèvres, et quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était calme, elle n'avait jamais eu tant besoin de prononcer ces mots qu'elle murmura pour la première fois :

« J'aime mon père, Teddy… mais je suis assez grande pour reconnaitre ses défauts. Je l'aime, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde mais… Je sais qu'il a rendu les choses bien difficiles pour ma mère pendant de longues années. Il ne correspond pas à la définition du mari idéal que vous m'avez donné, vous le savez. Pas lorsque j'étais enfant et… et même pas maintenant. Pensez vous vraiment que j'écris toutes ces histoires à quatre sous pour mon plaisir seulement ? »

Laurie ferma les yeux, regrettant presque ses paroles, craignant de l'avoir blessée sans en avoir eu conscience.

« Jo… »

« L'amour n'a pas besoin d'être parfait », lui murmura t'elle.

« L'amour doit être libre… C'est la seule chose dont un mari à besoin pour être digne d'une femme qui connait assez de choses pour n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre. »

Il prit une grande respiration, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus intense que jamais, envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps de Jo.

« Et qu'en est-il de cet homme qui ose aimer cette femme ? S'il sait qu'elle mérite bien plus qu'un pauvre musicien qui ne peut rien lui donner librement. »

Elle aurait voulu prétendre, au moins pour un temps, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Si elle s'écartait maintenant, si elle laissait ses mains quitter son visage, si elle détachait son regard du sien, et si elle faisait semblant d'être seulement en train de plaisanter. Si elle mordait sa lèvre et revenait sur le sujet de l'Europe, sans lui laisser la possibilité de dévoiler plus longtemps ses sentiments…

Mais elle était son amie ! Et elle lui devait d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative digne de cette amitié, d'eux.

« Que voulez vous vraiment me dire ? » demanda t'elle à nouveau, retenant son souffle.

« Je veux vous dire que je vous aime » répondit-il, avant de relever la tête, surpris de ses propres mots, comme s'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir.


End file.
